Recollections
by Kei Lawliet
Summary: These travels make for wonderful memories, whether they are the cause of pain or love. A series of KuroFai oneshots! Rated T for language and slightly suggestive themes. Hey, it's KuroFai. What do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

Kei: Hello my loyal fangirls (and boys, maybe)! My other story is taking so long, I thought I'd put up some of the oneshots I have to appease you while I work! A lot of these are pretty old, so they might not be very good... -sweatdrop- So, let's start things off with something nice and angsty now, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned a single thing in my life except my ideas.

**Dedications:** I'm dedicating my stories to people now!!

This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, who saved me from falling and loves me despite my love for yaoi and being the crazy person I am. XD

**

* * *

Falling Rain**

Heavy rain poured down on Fai's lean figure as he stood out on the library's balcony. There wasn't a single day when the rain didn't fall on this world, whether it was a light drizzle or a downpour such as now. Leaning against the railing, Fai closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, letting the rain wash over him.

Continuously falling, just as he was.

The rain reminded him just how alone he really was. There was only one time when someone was truly with him. But that person had fallen. He had fallen just as Fai was falling now, with no one to catch him.

What did it matter that there was no one there? That was just one less person that would be hurt by him. Less blood spilt by his hands.

Fai was drenched through now, his tears mingling with the raindrops on his cheeks. He was falling, falling, as the rain fell with him. Keeping his eyes closed, he let himself go limp as the wind whistled by him. A voice calling him in the distance. Faces flashing through his mind, images of times long gone. The voice grew louder as he fell faster...

"MAGE!"

His eyes snapped open to a blur of dampened colors, the rushing wind buffeting against his body. A flash of black. Warm arms held him close to stop his fall as he hovered above the ground. Fai looked up at the sky. He had fallen? But who...?

"What the hell do you think you were doing? That was stupid!"

Fai turned his head and blue eyes gazed into blood-red ones. Kurogane's outline stood out in the dark night. He too was soaked through, his damp hair falling into his eyes. "What did you do that for, falling off from up there like that? You might have died!" he growled, his forehead creased with worry. Fai looked from the Kurogane to the balcony and back again. "I fell?" he pondered as though he had not known how close he may have been to death. Kurogane made an impatient noise in his throat.

_"Yes, _you fell. And it was a damn good thing I was here! Who knows what might've..." But Fai could barely hear him. "Why is Kuro-mii here?" he asked, still looking as though he had no clue what was going on.

"Syaoran said you had gone to the library, but when I got here they said they hadn't seen you," Kurogane explained, "I went and looked around in some of the other shops, but you weren't there either. So I came back this way, and I saw you. I suppose I forgot to check the bal--" he cut off mid-sentence, frowning.

"Oi, why are your eyes red?" Fai blinked, and only just realized the burning feeling that had come back as tears dripped slowly down his face. Kurogane looked worriedly at Fai. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked.

Fai shook his head and buried his face into Kurogane's chest to hide the fresh tears that sprung into his eyes. Not quite knowing what to do at this gesture, Kurogane stood in the rain and pulled Fai's body closer to his own. "We should head back..."

When Fai made no reply to this, Kurogane turned and began to carry him slowly back. His footsteps were slow but confident. The rhythmic movement of Kurogane's chest as he breathed lulled Fai into a half-awake state. Letting his eyes slide shut once again, Fai felt more peaceful than he had in a long time. Even as he fell, he knew he had nothing to fear.

These strong arms would catch him, holding him warm and safe as the rain fell.

Kei: Yay for angsty fluff! I thought this fit in with Fai's hidden personality pretty well, but I wanna know what you think! R&R and I will put a good word in for you when I next contact the Gods of Yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Kei: Wow, that rating went up quick. I didn't come up with this idea, my friend did. The crazy things we do at choir concerts...

**Disclaimer:** If only...

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to my friend, who came up with the idea. And a damn good idea it was.

School Plays

Fai and Kurogane stood backstage behind the curtain as the children took their places onstage. The room was dimly lit, and the audience hushed as the first child stepped forward to say his line. Really, Kurogane had no clue why in kami's name he was directing this stupid school play, he was a gym teacher. He hated school plays. Of course, Fai, being the drama teacher (nobody could have more drama than that stupid mage), had asked for an assistant, and Kurogane was there. So Kurogane was chosen.

Damn.

"Hyuu, they sound like they're doing really well, don't you think, Kuro-chuu-wan?"

Kurogane grimaced. "What the hell was that 'chuu-wan' thing?"

"Kuro-wanko didn't tell me what he thought."

"It's boring," the ninja stated bluntly, "I don't know how the hell you talked me into this one, but I'm regretting it." Fai pouted. "But Kuuuurrroooo! They're such good actors! How can it be boring?"

"Look, I don't know what you think, but I wouldn't find a fifth-grade school play about resigh-whatever interesting."

"It's 'recycling'," Fai corrected, "and why is it so boring?"

"It just is. I never found plays interesting and I never will."

"What would I have to do to make it interesting for Kurontan?"

Kurogane froze, a wary look on his face. First of all, Fai had asked what _he_ would have to do to make it interesting. Not anyone else, just Fai on his own. Second, Fai had wanted to know how he could make it _interesting_ for _Kurogane_. And those two words in the same sentence usually meant something not quite decent.

Fai stepped in, bringing his face close to Kurogane's. Every other noise seemed to become muffled. The ninja took an involuntary step backwards and found that he was pinned against the wall. Damn, that was exactly what the mage had been counting on.

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, pulling them close so their noses were almost touching. "I could make things quite interesting," he whispered suggestively into the other man's ear. His smile had turned to one of pure sadism. Kurogane quivered expectantly. Why couldn't he get on with it, then?

The blonde kissed Kurogane lightly on the cheek, moving slowly to kiss his lips. Fai was taunting him, seeing how long the ninja could go before completely giving in to the magician's touch. The mage wouldn't have to wait long. Kurogane moved his hands to wrap around Fai's waist, egging the lanky man on. Fai submitted, inserting his tongue into Kurogane's mouth. Kurogane moaned passionately, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks of his partner. His legs gave way underneath him and they slid to the floor, Fai shifting his hips to straddle Kurogane, pressing his body as close to the other as he could.

Tracing his fingers down Kurogane's muscled body, his hands came to rest on the ninja's hips. Fai thumbed the hem of Kurogane's jeans teasingly, drawing a gasp from the tall man. The wizard placed butterfly kisses along Kurogane's neck, moving downward. That damn shirt was in his way. Reaching underneath the black material, he began to pull it upward, revealing well-toned muscles and tan skin underneath. Fai's heartbeat quickened and his breathing labored. Kami, he needed this probably as much as Kurogane did.

Light suddenly burned brightly behind Fai's closed eyelids. Chatter could be heard in the background, dying down suddenly to a shocked silence. Fai opened his eyes and turned around.

"Oh my."

Kurogane's eyes opened and he suddenly realized what had just happened. The play had ended and the curtain had risen. About a hundred people, including children, were staring at the two men, appalled. They were making out backstage. In a school full of elementary kids. Kurogane opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Fuck."

So what did we all think? Make you laugh? Were you shocked? Tell me! Feedback is food for a starving author.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe...hehehehahaMWABWAHAHAHAHA!! Yes, it's me again, the infamous Kei Lawliet! Haven't updated in a while, so I've got a treat for all you peoples, and I'm updating at least two chapters! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fai, I would not be typing these fanfics. Well, maybe...

* * *

Call My Name

Kei Lawliet

The snow fell from the sky steadily, spreading over the landscape like a silken blanket. The moons of this world cast various shades of blue over the scenery as Fai watched from the balcony of his room. He sighed, feeling more content than he ever had before. This world felt like his own, and although he had run from that place, it felt good to feel something familiar. The land of this new world, Syaoran had read from a book from the library, was mostly ice and there were few places where people could live. Luckily they had landed right in the middle of one of the towns.

Fai smiled sadly as he memories of his old world came back to him. He had been running from that place for so long, and somehow things just circled right back around to where they started. And even though he had learned to bear it alone, he still sometimes felt as though he needed someone to be there. If only someone would just call his name, it would break him out of his insanity…

"Oi, baka mage."

Fai turned with a shocked look on his face to see Kurogane standing there, Fai's cloak in his hand. He hadn't heard anyone open the door to his room, and if he had he certainly wouldn't have expected it to be Kuro-pii. Kurogane gave Fai an evil grin. "That's one of the reasons I'm glad to be a ninja," he held out the cloak, "Take this, it's cold out. You must be crazy to come out here without a coat."

Fai took the cloak from his hands, his smile back in place. "Arigato, Kuro-san."

Kurogane snorted and leaned against the balcony beside Fai. It was cold out, but his face had suddenly gotten warm. "At least you didn't call me Kuro-woof…"

"Oh, did you want me to call you that?" Fai inquired, pulling on his cloak over his slender frame.

Kurogane winced. "No! I'm just glad you didn't for once!" Chuckling at Kuro-tan's reaction, Fai gazed out at the landscape once again. A comfortable silence rose between them, and they both stood there, side by side, not really thinking about anything.

"Kuro-tan?"

"Hnn?"

"Why do you never call me by my name?"

Kurogane turned, looking at Fai as though he had asked the most obscene question in the world. "What?"

Fai looked up at Kurogane with a smile on his face. "Why don't you ever call me by my name? Baka mage, idiot, magician… that's all I've ever heard you call me before. Why is that?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Before I give you a straight answer, stop smiling like that. We both know it's fake."

Fai's smile fell and he turned his head away so Kurogane couldn't see into his eyes. It gave too much away. He kept his focus on the mountains in the distance, so as not to look at Kurogane again. "I'm just wondering why Kurogane never calls me by my name, that's all," he said, quietly.

Kurogane was taken aback for a minute at Fai's sudden seriousness. When he regained his thoughts, he growled, "It's because you annoy me so much. You're always so immature. And you never call me by my name, anyway; it's always those stupid nicknames. If you didn't I might actually respect you a bit more." He thought he saw Fai flinch at the accusation, and instantly regretted saying what he had said. Kurogane looked out at the snow again, feeling awkward.

"_But why would he ask me a question like that?" _Kurogane thought to himself. _"It's stupid…"_

…And then he realized with a pang that Fai had no one that really cared for him. Sure, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona were there, as was Kurogane, but none of them truly _cared_. If somebody were to call Fai by his name, just once, it would be as lifting a load off of his shoulders. The reason why he was always so immature was because it was the only way he knew how to deal with his past. Behind the smiling mask that Fai wore was a pain so great it could cripple souls. And he was bearing it… alone.

"Kuro-san?"

Kurogane turned his head to find Fai's face just inches from his own. Before he had time to react, Fai had already brushed Kurogane's lips with his own, pulling away quickly with a grin on his face. Kurogane's face began to grow unnaturally warm again. "W-wha was… d-did you…?" he sputtered.

"Kurogane had a worried look on his face!" Fai said in a bouncy voice, pointing to his own face as he said so, "I had to get Kuro-puu's attention somehow!"

Kurogane's eye twitched and a vein on his forehead throbbed. "You…."

He suddenly drew out his sword and started waving it at Fai, who jumped nimbly out of the way. "YOU DON'T KISS SOMEBODY ON THE LIPS JUST TO GET THEIR ATTENTION!! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING??" Kurogane thrust the sword at him, but Fai danced gracefully out of the way of Kurogane's blade, taunting him.

"Oh, no!! I got Kuro-min angry again!" he sang, "Run away!" Fai ran back indoors and through his room, arms in the air, Kurogane hot on his heels.

Fai ran through the open door out of his room and into the hallway. Kurogane slammed it behind him. "STUPID FAI!" he yelled at the door.

He turned around and sheathed his sword again. Sitting himself down on Fai's bed, he heard the door creak slowly open. Breathing deeply to calm his heart down, which seemed to be beating faster than normal, Kurogane looked back up at the door.

The mage stood there with a look of surprise on his face. Kuro-pii had just said his name. Not baka mage, not idiot, but his own _name_. A smile, a real one, spread across Fai's face as he looked at Kuro-tan, who's cheeks had a faint pink tinge to them. "Kurogane…

"KURO-WOOF CALLED ME BY MY NAME!! MY REAL NAME!" Fai shouted to the world, arms raised in glee. "Mokona, Mokona!" he yelled down the stairs, "Kuro-puppy just called me by my name! Isn't that wonderful?!"

That was the last straw. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SO DEAD EVEN KAMI'S OWN WILL COULDN'T RESSURECT YOU!!" Kurogane bellowed, jumping off the bed and drawing his sword again.

"Kyaa! Kuro-daddy is mad at me again!" Fai raced down the hallway past a bewildered looking Syaoran, Mokona perched upon his head.

Kurogane sprinted out of Fai's room a few doors down and started for Fai, with all intents on killing the blue-eyed mage. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE SO I CAN SKEWER YOU!"

"Fai-kabob, Fai-kabob!" Mokona sang, bouncing along behind them to join the fun.

Syaoran stared behind him, sighed, and decided that he didn't want to know what had just happened here. He just hoped at the very least they hadn't woken the princess. Opening the door to Sakura's room, he was relived to find that they hadn't. _"I suppose I'm going to have to ask Fai-san what that was all about later…" _He thought, closing the door behind him and muffling the angry roar issuing from further down the corridor.

On second thought, maybe he wouldn't.

* * *

Poor, poor Syaoran X3


	4. Chapter 4

If you've ever heard the song "I'm Super" by Big Gay Al, you'll all know what I mean. If you haven't heard it, look it up on YouTube right now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either the song or the show, although the song is something that I would make up if I had the time.

* * *

How the Internet, Fai, and Rum Scarred Kurogane

Kei Lawliet

"Oh god..."

Kurogane flopped down into his chair and nursed the arm he had injured earlier while fighting demons. Those two words were becoming more of a prayer than anything else.

This new world they had landed in was strange. The people there didn't even give a second glance at them when they arrived. Indeed, the entire population themselves seemed abnormal to begin with, so Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and even the white manjuu bun seemed to fit in quite nicely. Magic was a common practice here, ranging from tarot cards to a rather explosive spell that had set Kurogane's cloak on fire. People came sauntering through this town wearing even more colorful clothing than Kurogane's outfit, so no problems there. Demons also roamed the outskirts of the cities, and some more civilized even inside the city limits. It wasn't uncommon to find someone, say, wearing a flashy red kimono with doggie ears ("Look, Kuro-woof, it's another puppy!" The usual chase scene ensued.).

Each had found their own things to do. Syaoran found a book shop with a rather large selection of books. He and Sakura had emerged loaded with boxes and both were currently immersed in reading; the young princess had even found some things to her liking. Kurogane had contented himself with battling some of the demons outside the village, as he was not training Syaoran today. And Fai had also discovered two new things that Kurogane now hated with a passion.

The first, strangely enough, was liquor. Rum, to be precise. The only alcohol drink that Kurogane would never, ever keep in the same room with him. For fear that the baka mage would drink it.

Kurogane had always known that the magician was a bit of a lightweight, but this drink seemed to affect him worse than ever. But Fai loved it, so he was allowed to "Keep a bit for yourself in your room" as Syaoran put it. Kurogane had disposed of that quickly enough, but the mage always seemed to have more. ("Why is the rum gone?" Fai had asked when he discovered what Kuro-chii had done.) And the more Fai had, the worse he got.

The second thing was something Kurogane had never heard of before, but swore he would never use in his lifetime.

The internet.

Yes, Fai had discovered the wonders of the internet. The first incident had involved a video on metube or youtube or whatever the hell it was dot com. Some fangirls had got together and put together some videos containing...questionable...pictures of him and Fai ("Kuro-myu? What are we doing in this picture? It looks funny!").

And then he found _that._ That stupid, stupid song! He had been playing it all day, over and over forever! Just when Kurogane thought it would stop, Fai would start it _again_! Getting drunker and drunker by means of the rum with every song. And he was blasting the music so loud you could hear it throughout the entire house! Even the ever-patient Syaoran had to leave the house eventually; Kurogane was already long gone. Now Kurogane had come back, and Fai was still playing the song! The tune was now embedded in Kurogane's brain, and all he could do was sit down with a broken arm and a throbbing headache and wish for it to all go away.

The music suddenly stopped, and Kurogane groaned, waiting for it to start it again. But it didn't. Half a minute later and it still hadn't started. Kurogane sat up straighter and looked over at the stairway that led up to Fai's bed room. Had it truly stopped...?

Fai suddenly came tumbling down the stairs, laughing all the way. His face was flushed and he looked giddy. "Mokona, start it up again!" he shouted up the stairs. Kurogane groaned. Fai began to sing along with the music.

"_Bombs are flying _

_People are dying_

_Children are crying_

_Politicians are lying too_

_Cancer is killing_

_Texaco's spilling_

_The whole world's gone to hell, but how are you.?"_

Mokona hopped down the staircase and landed on Fai's shoulder. They grinned at each other and started up again.

"_I'm super!_

_Thanks for asking_

_All things considered_

_I couldn't be better I must say!_

_I'm feeling super_

_No nothing bugs me_

_Everything is super when you're_

_Don't you think I look cute in this hat?"_

Fai danced around the room and over to where Kurogane was sitting. He smiled and pointed at Kurogane's arm.

"_I'm so sorry, Mr. Cripple _

_But I just can't feel too bad for you right now_

_Because I'm feeling _

_So insanely super_

_That even the fact that you can't walk_

_Can't bring me down!_

_I'm super_

_No nothing bugs me!_

_Everything is super when you're _

_Don't you think I look cute in this hat_

_These little pants, this matching tie_

_I got at the Vogue_

_I'm super!"_

Kurogane covered his ears with both his hands, but somehow that only seemed to amplify the sound. When this was over Fai would regret EVER learning how to use the internet.

"_...Everything is super when you're gay! _

_(When you're gay!)"_

Kurogane's eye twitched slightly and he looked up to see the blue-eyed magician standing in front of him with a sappy grin on his face. "Did you like my song, Kuro-mi?" he asked, his words slurred together.

"You..." Kurogane growled, standing up slowly and placing his hand on his katana.

He didn't get to finish, however, as Fai suddenly fell forward into Kurogane's chest. Kurogane had to drop his sword and catch the mage before they both fell. The rum seemed to have taken its affect, and Fai snored softly in Kurogane's arms. "Che."

Sweeping him up into his arms, Kurogane carried Fai bridal-style up the stairs and into his room. Laying Fai down on the bed, Kuro-pii glanced over at the computer on the desk. He hit the "X" button on the corner of the screen and the web page disappeared. He sighed. Thank kami for that. And Mokona was asleep too, so he didn't have anything to worry about.

Stretching and yawning, Kurogane headed back down the stairs into the living room. Syaoran greeted him, having just returned from wherever it was he had been.

"Is he asleep?" Syaoran whispered, motioning up the stairs.

"Yeah," Kurogane replied, "Try not to wake him, god knows what will happen if he does."

Syaoran nodded and headed down the hallway to his room. "Good night, Kurogane-san." Kurogane shrugged in response.

Kurogane lay down on the couch in the living room. The bed in his room was too small, and he preferred the couch anyway. Turning on his side, Kurogane yawned once more and tried to get some sleep.

"_**...I'm super!! Thanks for asking...!!"**_

Kurogane literally jumped fifteen feet into the air, hit his head on the ceiling (the house was rather small), and fell back down again. He glared over at the staircase where the Fai and Mokona were standing, watching his reaction.

"Hyuu, you were right, Mokona," Fai whistled, "Fifteen feet, who would've thought?"

Mokona bounced up and down. "I told you Fai, I told you! Mokona was right!"

Fai laughed. "Well, that's another bet I've lost to you, you're amazing! I still can't believe it..." Kurogane was now glaring up at the two with so much hatred that even Fai felt chilled. "Uwaa... Kuro-daddy is mad..." the magician speculated. Kurogane's body seemed to freeze up with anger.

"_**...MAGE...!!**_"

Lying on the bed in his room, Syaoran sighed as he listened to the bellows and squeals that issued from the living room. Why, why, why was it always him?

* * *

Haha I love that song... R&R Please!


End file.
